


A Little Light Between

by SunKissedLibra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grim Reapers, OC, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissedLibra/pseuds/SunKissedLibra
Summary: Small bits of fiction involving a silver haired shinigami, and his friend (and occasional infatuation) Cathryn. Everything from private moments alone, to having major melt-downs, or even sweet little interactions between the pair. (Better summary Pending).





	1. Introductions Are In Order

Cathryn had always been young and full of life. She was always a curious character, always looking to learn new things, and experience new adventures, but she never truly planned for any of it. She was hardly what anyone could describe as lucky. The girl was boring, tasteless, bland in appearance, couldn't cook to save her life, refused to drive if she could help it, and yet still managed to get mixed up in the affairs of the good, the bad, and the ugly around town. 

Friends with a librarian who was also a drug dealer, a mortician-turned-florist, greatest enemy known being the neighbor's cat, whom she was honestly afraid of, Cathryn wasn't much to look at, but her personality and her taste in company always has been, and will likely continue to be strange.

Below are small bits of fiction that truly describe her personality.

* * *

Cathryn was holding her breath the entire time she ran. She was running from excitement and joy that simply couldn't be kept to herself. She was dressed in uniform, an uncomfortable skirt, a fitted, collared blouse covered with a blazer, and heels, but she could care less about her discomfort.

As she made her way closer to the shop, she slowed, pulling her hair out of the tight bun she'd twisted it into, what seemed like forever ago. Her blazer slid off of her shoulders, and her shoes were kicked off, leaving her "indecent," as her teacher would have said, but she couldn't have been bothered to care. Finally at the door, Cathryn threw it open with unnecessary force, dropping her garments on the floor upon entering. "Undertaker!" she called, a goofy grin stretching ear to ear.

Impatient, she sprinted deeper into the shop and tackled the mortician in a tight hug, sobbing quietly into his robes. "I passed my field test!" Cathryn announced, unable to express her level of gratitude to him.  "You helped me pass! You're the only reason I passed~!" she chanted softly, shaking from the sheer level of emotion that was coursing through her veins.

* * *

"Undertaker... is 'Undertaker' your real name~?" Cathryn harassed him, tugging on the braid he had pinned into his ponytail. He seemed to be paying little attention to her, so she decided to try and annoy him. "Undertaker, I'll make cookies if you tell me--" she paused, thinking about her own offer before shying away. "J-Just kidding... Pretend I didn't even offer that..." Cathryn nibbled on her lip, looking at her feet in shame as she recalled her last attempt at cookies.

Undertaker smiled then, and leaned in her direction. “Oh? Cookies you say? I’ll tell you what, you make cookies that aren’t soupy, and aren’t burnt, and I will verify my identity with you.”

* * *

Cathryn couldn't breathe. Her chest felt like it was going to explode from trying to take in oxygen, and yet she wasn't getting enough. She was wheezing, gasping, huffing, puffing, and couldn't sate her lungs. 

Running felt natural to the brunette. The breathing, on the other hand, never seemed right to her. She typically found herself holding her breath, getting dizzy, and on occasion passing out somewhere along the running path that ran behind her apartment building. 

But this didn't stop Cathryn. She rested her back against a tall oak tree, basking in the shade it provided. "Thank God...." she whispered.

* * *

Cathryn stared at her phone for, what seemed like, ages. Her room was dark, the curtains drawn to block out the sun, and all she could do was wait. She waited, and waited, and waited... and when the screen lit up, she shot out of her sheets, diving for the phone on her night stand. Fumbling with the lock-screen, she managed to open the putrid piece of technology, only to be greeted with a response from "Undertaker," that read "I'll be over soon." For this, Cathryn smiled. "Thank you~!"

* * *

Cathryn snuck into the shop, hair pulled back in a tight bun, and her clothing fairly out of her comfort range. She slipped out of the noisy heels, and tiptoed her way into the back area, stripping layers of thick wool and cotton until she was in her lacey white slip and stockings, sneaking into Undertaker's room. The brunette quickly pulled the many pins from her hair, the locks cascading down her back in tangles before she joined him in his coffin. "Happy birthday~!" she breathed, already falling asleep by the time her head laid to rest on his shoulder.

Undertaker merely sighed. “You have excruciatingly poor timing my Rynogade…. I was just about to crawl out of the grave for a meal and a shower too…”

His hand rested on the back of her shoulder as she began to snore ever so softly. “I suppose another hour or two couldn’t hurt, though.”

* * *

Cathryn had been leaning against the counter for a long time, eyes closed, and head in her hands. It was like she was dead on her feet, or in a trance, but the truth of the matter was she was stuck in thought. So much so, that she'd fallen asleep on her feet. Occasionally, a slight whistle could be heard as she snored ever so slightly. Not even an earthquake could have woken the poor girl, but smacking her head on the counter when her hands slipped sure did~! "Ow..." she mumbled absently.

* * *

It was pouring rain. Cathryn sat on the sidewalk below the windows of the flower shop, hugging her knees. She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep at the bookstore, or when she'd started sleep walking, but the rain had woken her, and the clerk at the flower shop looked a little too similar to the person from her dreams for her liking. Her response to this? She sat there and cried, praying he didn't notice. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished a car had hit her instead.

* * *

Undertaker spent a long time holding onto Cathryn’s body, caressing her hair, and kissing her forehead. He whispered sweet nothings into her useless ears, and even tried to hold her hands, but they were stiff with rigor mortise. Not once did her eyelids flutter. Her chest never moved. Her lips didn’t twitch like used to, when she was thinking of things to say. Nothing. And this broke Undertaker’s heart further. He almost felt like it was his own fault she was dead, but it didn’t matter.

The shop was wrecked, and the only coffin that Undertaker had left untouched, aside from his own, was Cathryn’s.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has yet to be proofread, and is in the RAW stage. Please make note of this and bear in mind while reading on! Thanks!

Cathryn gathered her hair into a high and tight bun, grumbling incoherently to herself as she struggled to wrap a hairtie around the bundle twice. For what felt like the millionth time, the girl debated whether having people like her appearance was worth the effort. But everyone else seemed to like it, and perhaps, liking her looks would distract them from her other various (and to her obvious) flaws.

Standing, Cathryn dusted off her pristine slip, andmade a posh gesture in the mirror with her chin to complete her look of false confidence. This was, of course, quickly followed by her darting around the room when she realized the time. Cursing under her breath, she rushed to button her blouse while slipping into her short heels. Her skirt was nowhere to be found in the final moments of dressing, and having to find a replacement left her two minutes behind schedule, and panting as she wove through the halls of the academy, and trying to cross the threshold of the classroom before the final ringer. Her efforts were fruitless. Cathryn was literally one foot in the door when it rang, and William was standing before her, glasses reflecting the light above. 

"Miss Bard. Nice of you to join us." 

She said nothing. 

"As you know, today, we will be assigning partners for your final grade and field test. You best count your lucky stars, young lady. You were the spare, but one of your classmates has fallen ill. As such, you will be given this last opportunity to try and woo the board. If not, your sentence shall be lengthened, and your time here more miserable. Do we have an understanding."

The fake confidence she had tried to emulate with her high bun, and strict dress seemed to deflate with an almost childish nod. She liked William as a person, but feared him as an instructer. And try as she might, Cathryn could never get him to act or speak in any way that was less than formal with her, which always heightened her anxiety. 

"Tardiness," he announced to the room behind him, all the while staring down at her, to show her the message was meant more for her than anyone. "Tardiness, will not be tolerated in the field exam.

"In fact," he turned to face the room, and took two steps to allow the mousey girl to pass and take her seat. "Tardiness can result in you, or your partner, dying. Tardiness can cause complications beyond what you are capable of handling, and although we, as instructors, will be there to try and prevent such atrocities, it is ultimately your goal to avoid these things at all costs.

 

"Of course, that may be unrealistic. Nothing is ever as simple as we plan it to be. Nothing is garunteed to go according to plan. So in the next month, we will prepare for you for the possibilities that are most likely to occur this exam session. Be ready for early mornings. Late nights. Sleepless nights, even. Because otherwise, some of you may not return."

 

As dramatic as William's words were, Cathryn was assured by other staff around the agency that he had a great success rate, and that the board felt he was the best teacher, despite being from accounting. She was worried that she would be unable to meet his expectations. But once greeted by a flaming redhead early the next morning, she felt a whole new wave of confidence. Even if it was merely brought on by another "late arrival," such as herself, it was the boost she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, I will post the re-written story of these two, based of of an old roleplay thread I had with a friend. My friend would, of course, be listed as a co-author. I'm glad to have hunted down and organized a few things to make this all possible.


End file.
